


[ART] The Coronation of the Once and Future Queen

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, F/M, Fanart, Gwen's Coronation, Kissing, Stained Glass, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Clip Studio PaintHuion Q11K
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	[ART] The Coronation of the Once and Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Clip Studio Paint  
> Huion Q11K


End file.
